Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy
by Jiej2004
Summary: Harry Potter and Drado Malfoy are friends.


****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to the beautiful mind of J.K Rowling.

Introduction: Harry's has three brothers and one sister. Harry is a triplet with Michael and Lily. Harry is younger by three years to his brother Robert and Harry's eldest brother is five years older than him and his name is James. Their father is James Potter and their mother is Lily Evans-Potter.

Ten year old Harry Potter is playing a game with his brother, Michael. It is the day before their birthday and they are very excited to go to Hogwarts. Their brother James has bought a small, but nice house for them. James is entering his fifth year and Robert will be in his Third year.

It is Harry, Lily and Michael's birthday. They are celebrating when an owl flies into the room. Everybody cheers, it is the Hogwarts letters!

"Get up! Mike, Harry, Lily, Rob." awoke the triplets with a start the next morning. "All right, we're coming." mumbled Harry from upstairs. "Well hurry we don't want to be late for the Hogwarts express!" The Potter family ate breakfast in a slight rush, as they didn't want to be late for the train. This year the triplets didn't just stay at home like they normally did. This year they actually came with their brothers. They would actually see what the platform looks like. Normally they would stay home with their Godfather: Sirius Black. This year he doesn't need to come.

On the platform- "Hey that's Potter over there the famous Harry Potter." Why Harry? Because he was the only one that Voldemort wanted. His brothers and sister were at their Godfather's house on the 31st October. The night the Potter family lost their parents.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when James pokes him and says "We'll leave you here Ok guys, we're in the train station now you'll know how to get there. I' off to find Rebel" Rebel Flake was James' best friend. "! Bye guys! I see my best friend Peter Chilingtin." Robert shouts suddenly.

"I guess we're on our own now but I'm going to find out how to get to platform 9 and 3/4 by myself. Bye!" Michael says. "We'll I'm off too." Lily whispers "see you at Hogwarts, Harry!" Lily sounded worried

"Lily why are you worrying so much?" Asked Harry

"I'm just worried that everybody will make fun of us because we have no parents."

"I'm sure that won't happen Lily." Harry said, trying to comfort his only sister and with that she said "Harry, I'm scared that I won't be in Gryffindor actually. I don't think anyone will make fun of us we are after all Potters."

"Lily you are a brave girl, you will make Gryffindor, don't worry."

"Thanks Harry then I'm off."

She started walking away, which left Harry alone.

He started walking around, he found platform 9 and platform 10 he didn't see a siphon for platform 9 and 3/4 though. He went to ask a muggle guard.

"Hello mister can you help me please, I'm looking for platform 9 and 3/4."

The guard snorted "Platform 9 and 3/4? What are you talking about."

"Drunk man" he muttered

Harry was wondering if the train left and was lost in thoughts when he heard some words of a woman "Every year packed with muggles. Well Draco you first, we don't want to be late. We have 5 minutes before the train leaves."

A boy ran straight into the wall between platform 9 and platform 10.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Um, excuse me, can you show me how to get on..." Harry said but the lady interrupted him "on the platform? Well of course dear. So all you need to do is walk straight into that barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. It's best to do it in a run if you're afraid."

So Harry ran right into the barrier and he thought he would crash any moment then he just came out on the other side. Platform 9 and 3/4!

Harry got onto the train with a boy he just met.

"What's your name?" Asked Harry

"My name's Draco Malfoy. You're Potter aren't you?"

"Yes Harry Potter." Harry answers.

"What house would you like to be in?" Draco asked.

"I guess Gryffindor. My brothers are in it and my parents.

"I'd like to be in Slytherin, but I guess we can still be friends.

(After a few hours)

"Let's get changed Harry. We're almost there."

"Sure"

Next chapter about Hogwarts.


End file.
